


You Write WHAT?!

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phil finds out Dan writes phanfiction, Tickling, ticklish dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil discovers that Dan not only secretly writes phanfiction, but not just ANY type of phanfiction. Each story of his has a particular theme that Phil finds to be absolutely precious. Of course, Dan never thought Phil would find out about it, for that’d just be WAY too embarrassing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The blog mentioned in this work is one of my actual phanfiction blogs on tumblr. Feel free to check it out!

Phil’s head lolled lazily as he watched the next episode of “The Great British Bake Off”. A marathon of the previous episodes were playing so he’d seen them all, but he still found it interesting. However, he usually watched shows while simultaneously playing around on his computer, but it had died earlier and he couldn’t find the charger.

He looked over at Dan, scowling. The other was leaning against the other end of the couch, obviously very caught up in something on his laptop. When Phil asked if he could borrow his charger, Dan grumbled something about ‘laptop needs it’. But when Phil asked if he could borrow his _laptop_ for a bit, he received a startled glare until the brunet went back to whatever he was working on.

Now, Phil was getting bored of the same reruns and Dan not speaking. What was he doing anyways? He couldn’t be editing; that’s what the office Mac was for. He couldn’t be “just looking at tumblr” like he claimed earlier, because he was so focused on something apparently very important.

“What’re you doing?” Phil said, looking at Dan. Dan snapped his head up at the question, biting his lip.

“Uh, sitting here on my computer?”

“Yeah, but what are you _working_ on? You’ve been on that thing all day.” Phil rolled his eyes, whining. “Come cuddle me or something!”

“It’s none of your business, and no, I’m busy.” Dan rolled his eyes back at him, turning back to click away at his laptop’s keyboard.

Phil whined as he flopped all over the spot he was laying in, making a fool of himself until he realized Dan still wasn’t paying attention. He huffed and rolled back onto his side, continuing to watch this specific rerun for the third time that day.

It wasn’t until the episode was halfway over when Dan shifted to sit up abruptly. Phil glanced over at him with a raised brow, seeing Dan’s flushed face and one hand covering his mouth. He looked as though he had come across something extremely and unexpectedly risqué.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked in concern, sitting up a bit. “Babe, are you feeling ill? Because I can-“

“Nope.” Dan interrupted, closing his laptop quickly with a loud ‘snap’. He smiled at Phil, making the elder feel more suspicious. “I’m feeling fine. Just need a glass of water. And food. Do we have snacks?”

As Phil opened his mouth to answer his questions, Dan set his laptop aside to jump up and run into the kitchen. He snapped his mouth back closed in surprise. What had Dan all weird worked up?

Phil ended up shaking his head fondly. Dan sometimes acted a bit nutty and spastic when he felt overwhelmed or stressed, so that must have been it. He and his boyfriend were just being silly grumps.

Still.

Phil grinned to himself, eyeing Dan’s laptop. It wouldn’t hurt to use his boyfriend’s laptop for a bit just to check up on tumblr, would it?

He bit back a giggle as he grabbed Dan’s laptop and put it in his lap, easily logging in since they knew each other’s passcodes by heart.

He was expecting the screen to open up to a tumblr post with a some sort of “not safe for work” image or maybe a text post with some embarrassing innuendo that he could laugh at and then log in to his own account. Instead, he became very confused when a document pulled up in front of the tumblr dashboard instead.

It looked to be some sort of story, Phil realized, scrolling through it to look it over. He got to the top and began reading, pursing his lips as he started.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. This wasn’t just any story, Dan was writing _phanfiction_.

Phil had to do everything in his power to not burst out laughing; he had no idea why Dan felt a need to write a love story between them when they were already dating!

He decided that this would be much more entertaining than hoping for something interesting on his tumblr.

Phil read through the story, but there wasn’t much to it so far since it was only a page and a half long. In fact, it was pretty much set up exactly how they were just before Dan ran out of the room, except for the most recent part of the writing where Fiction-Dan was annoying Fiction-Phil, so it was obviously leading up to something. It must’ve been a sudden steamy sex scene Dan though of writing, and that made Phil chuckle. He minimized the document to go ahead to tumblr and he’d confront his goofball boyfriend about this later.

Another surprise met Phil when he went to the internet browser. He faced quite a few anonymous asks in Dan’s inbox, which confused him greatly because he was sure Dan’s ask box was turned off.

He read the first ask at the top, finally just becoming totally baffled.

_“aww your phanfics are so cute! xx i bet dan is just as ticklish in real life. he prbly likes it, too, and phil exploits it all the time ;)”_

Phil stared at the screen with his jaw hanging open slightly. Who was this? Phanfics? Tickling??

Something else definitely was up. He went to click on the Dashboard icon to look at Dan’s account. As expected (well, under these circumstances), Dan’s usual blogs he followed weren’t showing up. Just multiple obvious phanfiction writer. He clicked on the link to Dan’s own blog.

Of course, the set up was different. There were a few posts of gifs of them from multiple videos and events: the things usually found within the phandom’s popular tags. He checked the URL address, blanching when he read it.

“‘Toomanytickles’? What kind of blog is this?” Phil asked himself quietly. The ‘my phanfics!’ link was easily found and he clicked on it, being sent to a very long list of phanfiction. Apparently written by Dan.

Luckily, the descriptions were under each story title, so he glazed over each of them. But the one thing that did catch his attention was the title of one fic.

“ _‘Thinking of a Tickle Spot’_? Dan, what are you writing?” Phil mumbled, opening the link to the fic.

It totally did not take long for Phil to close out of that story. The entire thing was based around Dan helplessly tickling him and that made him squirm horribly. He _hated_ being tickled.

He grunted to himself and clicked on the very first story. Phil rubbed his eyes in confusion, but smiled as he read on. It was a bit rusty for the writing (or maybe that was his English degree making him a bit pretentious), but it was cute. Fiction-Dan deserved being tickled as revenge for the prank in that fic.

Phil moved on to the next one and cooed as he read through it. It was a unique storyline, he’ll give Dan that, and the moment between them as Fiction-Phil tickled Fiction-Dan for fun was admittedly adorable.

Still, Phil was dumbstruck. Why would Dan feel the need to write phanfiction when he was one half of the relationship? Hell, why did he keep all of these such a huge secret?! He obviously had spent a lot of time on this, from the amount of stories written. And the follower count wasn’t too bad, either, for starting from scratch as an unknown blogger.

It all seemed to hit Phil at once like a ton of bricks as he reread all of the descriptions and thought about the fics of Dan’s he read.

_“… plans for revenge.”_

_“… grabs Phil’s attention in his favorite way.”_

_“… getting him back.”_

_“Dan’s feeling down lately…”_

_“… tickle erotica.”_

Oh, yes. Definitely by the last one, everything was pieced together and Phil burst out laughing.

Dan- his boyfriend- wrote _tickling fanfiction_. And from what he read so far, it was because he had a thing for it.

If he was standing, Phil would’ve doubled-over laughing by now. His boyfriend was so _ridiculously, painfully_ adorable that it practically hurt him.

When hurried footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen to the lounge, he didn’t even bother to act like he hadn’t done anything. Phil most certainly wanted Dan to know that he found out his little secret.

So when Dan stood in the doorway with a look of pure horror on his face, it took everything in him to not burst out laughing again and just bite his lip.

“What are you doing?” Dan practically whispered, the question coming out in one short breath.

“Reading your _phanfiction blog_ , what else?” Phil snickered, hiding his smile behind his hand.

“Why were you laughing?” Dan asked, some of the color returning to his face as he shuffled a bit.

“Why was I laughing?! Dan, have you read your own fics?!” Phil said, falling back into his loud boisterous laughter once again. In a blink, he saw Dan dash from the room and down the hall. “Dan, wait!” He giggled, running after him.

Dan had gotten to his own room long before Phil could catch up to him, slamming and locking the door behind him. Phil laughed as he ran up to his bedroom door, banging on it.

“Dan, get out here right now!” Phil laughed, knocking on the door loudly.

“Fuck off” Dan yelled at him, causing Phil to giggle.

“C’mon! If you come out here, I’ll tickle you!” He taunted, laughing loudly at his own joke. “Seriously, open the door!”

There was silence on the other side as Phil finally calmed down from his laughter. He still smiled widely, rapping on the door again loudly.

“Da~an!” He sang with a giggle. “I’m waaaiting!”

Silence again. Phil rolled his eyes until a very faint sound caught his attention.

“…Dan?” He asked, knocking again, but more firmly.

Sniffles. That’s definitely what he could hear, and it sounded like it was coming from the lower half of the door, where Dan was probably sitting against it.

“Bear?” Phil frowned, moving to sit on the floor of the hallway. “Are you crying?”

His only response was a choked sob that seemed to spur more until he could hear Dan full-on crying on the other side.

“Bear, let me in. Open the door, yeah?” Phil said seriously, rattling the handle above him to find it still locked. “Why are you crying, Dan? What’s wrong?”

“Y-You _laughed_ at me,” came Dan’s muffled reply, him choking up hallway through the sentence. “I-I never wanted you to f-find it but y-you did and you f-fucking _laughed_.”

Phil’s heart broke at that.

“Well… yeah, I laughed. But why does that matter?” He asked, leaning against the door.

“B-Because I already knew it was weird, but I never wanted you to find it and you laughed at me f-for writing w-weird things.” Dan took a moment to swallow thickly. “I-I know I like s-something weird, b-but you don’t have to r-rub it in!”

With that, Phil could clearly hear Dan breaking down in tears again. He uselessly clawed at the door, desperately wanting to hold Dan in his arms and soothe him.

“No, no, Dan. Don’t you ever feel bad about things you like. It’s not weird, I promise.” Phil pleaded. “Just open the door.”

“If it wasn’t _weird_ to you, then why did you laugh?” Dan spat back, his words clear and sharp this time around.

“I laughed because I thought you were being silly for hiding something that wasn’t worth hiding. I didn’t know you felt so insecure about it.” Phil shook his head even though Dan couldn’t see. “It’s not weird. At all. I swear it isn’t. I thought your stories were very cute… well, except for the ones where _I’m_ the victim, you little punk.”

His lighthearted tone at the end obviously worked, because he could hear a small chuckle from Dan through his slowly-stopping tears.

“Now will you please let me in? I’m curious about this tickling thing you like. I want to talk to you about it.”

Phil was met with silence as an answer again.

“I swear to God, Dan, if you don’t open up this door…” Phil bit his lip as he thought of a threat. “I’ll… I’ll go get your computer and look at all the tickling strategies you used in your stories so I can get you when you _have_ to leave your room.”

He heard a small giggle, but no other response from Dan.

“Oh, did I understand that correctly? Are you saying that that’s exactly what you would like?” Phil asked in mock exasperation, smiling when he heard the handle click.

He scrambled up by the time the door swung open, smiling at Dan. Dan stood in front of him with his cheeks as red as his eyes, trying to hide his smile behind a scowl.

“I hate you.” He said, immediately melting into Phil’s hug.

Phil chuckled, kissing Dan’s lips and his semi-wet cheeks as he shuffled Dan backwards into his room.

“I know, I know.” He smirked, hoisting Dan up to his waist.

“What are you doing?” Dan squeaked, yelping as Phil dropped him on the bed.

“ _You_ , mister-“ Phil smirked evilly, climbing up to settle on Dan’s hips. He wiggled his fingers menacingly. “-have a _lot_ of explaining to do!”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had been absolutely paranoid for the past week.

After Phil had, God forbid, skimmed through his secret phanfic blog full of secret tickling phanfiction, he had attacked Dan with tickles immediately afterwards. His motive was to “tickle all of Dan’s secrets out of him”, which was ironically useless. However, Dan cracked right away out of embarrassment and spilled it all to him- every bit of info he had about his thing for tickling.

He had admitted to Phil that he did in fact love the idea of being tickled. He had said that he wished to try the things he put his characters through and that it seemed to be this insatiable craving he always had. He had also covered his face up in shame at this point when Phil looked down at him with a questionable gaze.

“So, is it a kink?” Phil asked, giving a reassuring smile.

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Dan licked his lips nervously. “I like it platonically, too, though.” At Phil’s suddenly confused look, Dan struggled to explain. “I-It’s like… physical contact, I guess. Sometimes you want physical contact through cuddles, and sometimes you want physical contact through sex. I… guess that’s how it is for me.”

And at that, Phil’s face had immediately lit up with understanding and Dan was just glad he didn’t have to explain any further.

“So… like your stories, right?“

“Right.”

With that, Phil had smiled at him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left it alone after that.

But since then, Dan jumped at every little noise Phil made or unexpected touch he received. Hell, there were times Dan thought Phil did it on purpose, based on the little smirk the elder tried to hide immediately afterwards.

So when Dan was on the couch scrolling through tumblr with the television on in the background, he yelped and jumped when two hands on either cheek pulled his head to fall back, lips pressing to his.

“Hello.” Phil said, pulling away from the kiss with a smile.

“H-Hi.” Dan giggled, looking up at him. It was more than embarrassing how nervous and overly-aware he was around Phil now. “What’s up?”

“I came in here to get you.” Phil’s smile very briefly turned to a smirk. “I wanted to show you something.”

Dan flushed, relaxing his head against the pillows now to look up at his boyfriend.

“I don’t know if I trust you.” He teased, his heart thudding as he closed his laptop. This was it. This was it and he _knew_ it.

“I guess you have no choice, then.” Phil shrugged, walking around to the front of the couch. He moved Dan’s laptop from his lap and scooped the brunet up bridal-style. Dan yelped, his giggles increasing.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To the dungeon.” Phil joked, swaying Dan a bit as they made their way to the bedroom. The moment the door opened, Dan flushed darkly as he was carried in; he could see their basic bondage cuffs at each corner of the bed, ready for the next victim to be restrained.

Dan squeaked when he was dumped on to the bed. His blush remain as he kept his head down in embarrassment, picking at the fabric pills on the worn covers, to eventually shyly look up at Phil.

“Now what?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Well, I think it’d be best if you take off your shirt. Your jeans, too.” Phil instructed, folding his arms in front of Dan.

Dan nodded, doing as he was told to please Phil, because he had a feeling that upsetting the other right now would lead to a worse result.

“You should get undressed, too.” Dan suggested quietly, covering his own stomach. “So we’re wearing the same amount of clothing.”

“Hmm, fair enough.” Phil smiled, stripping down quickly. Dan smiled, relaxing a bit. “Now, lay down on the bed. Arms out.”

Dan fidgeted before scooting up and following Phil directions. His arms barely overreached the handcuffs at each corner, meaning he’d have a bit of leeway for flailing. Not a lot, but enough to feel comfortable.

His heart began thudding rapidly all over again as Phil walked to one side to clip him in and climbed on the bed until he could clip in the other side.

“Feeling good?” Phil smiled, looking down at him. He faltered when Dan stared back up at him with wide, terrified eyes and a pale face, so he gently brushed the back of his fingers along Dan’s cheek and down to his chest. “Your heart is pounding, Bear.”

“I feel trapped.” Dan admitted, his voice small. “It’s scary, I guess. I want it, but it’s scary.”

Phil hummed, sitting next to Dan. He chuckled when Dan involuntarily flinched anxiously.

“Don’t think of it as being trapped. This of it as… making it easier for you to enjoy.” He insisted, comfortingly rubbing soft patterns into Dan’s chest. “And we’ll have a safe word. So if you actually get scared or you’re done for the day, you can use it.”

“What’s the safe word?”

“‘Enough’.” Phil laughed. “You’ll probably say ‘no’ and ‘stop’ a lot, but it’s close enough for you to remember it easily.”

“What if I just want a break? Like I don’t want to be completely done but I need you to stop?”

“Then just scream ‘break’, and I’ll give you a moment.” Phil smiled softly at him.

Dan visibly relaxed, letting out a shaky breath. He smiled.

“Okay, that sounds good.” He nodded. “Now tie my feet- I haven’t waited an entire week for nothing.” Dan giggled, blushing.

“Oh, you’re so eager.” Phil teased, doing the same to Dan’s feet by tying one to each corner of the bed, leaving Dan in a spread-eagle position. “You’re so eager that I’m going to die from cuteness.”

“Shut up. You were just taking too long.” Dan insisted, the blush rising in his cheeks. He tested out the familiar bonds, letting the feeling of the new situation sink in. There wasn’t much leeway aside from a slight allowance of bending at each limb. Otherwise, he was stuck here. “God, this feels so weird.”

“What feels weird? Being tied up for non-sexual things or knowing you’re about to scream very soon?” Phil smirked, leaning over him and that was the first moment Dan’s stomach dropped in fear. He could tell that Phil had flipped his internal switch from ‘comforting boyfriend’ to ‘teasing deviant’, and he knew he was in for it. “Because I think you’ve misunderstood the concept of being tied up. You can’t protect yourself, you can’t push me away, I can do whatever I want. How unfortunate for you.”

“Y-You’ve been reading my fics?” Dan asked cautiously, swallowing back the anxious giggles arising already. There was no other way Phil knew how to tease him like this. He knew Phil had been getting as many tips as possible from his stories, but that only made it a hundred-times more embarrassing.

“Hmm, of course I have.” Phil smirked, climbing up onto Dan’s hips. Dan immediately fell into giggles, pulling the bonds taut. “Your stories are so unbelievably cute. And now I know exactly where you want to be tickled, so there’s a wonderful advantage.” He held up his hands, wiggling his fingers threateningly.

Dan squeaked, a wide smile on his face. He squirmed under Phil at the sight of his fingers and clenched his hands into fists.

Phil suddenly shot his hands towards Dan’s underarms, causing the other to scream loudly. Dan stopped when he suddenly peeked his eye open, only to see the fingers a few inches away from the skin and his boyfriend laughing hysterically at him.

“Ooooh, I hate you.” Dan giggled, dropping his head back.

Phil’s expression suddenly turned dark and solemn.

“Oh, you hate me, huh?” His fingers scribbled again the thin skin. “You hate me? You really hate me?”

Dan absolutely _shrieked_ , pulling desperately at his arms to try to protect himself. Phil laughed evilly, digging in a bit as he skittered his fingers all around the small, stretched space.

“NOOO! NOOOHOHOHOHO I’M SAHAHAHAHARRY!” He screamed out, panicked giggles bubbling uncontrollably up his throat.

This was very, _very_ different than what he had expected. This wasn’t just a situation where he could squirm out of the tickler’s grasp. Oh, no- he couldn’t get away or protect himself at all.

“I don’t think you’re sorry, but you’re definitely going to be.” Phil growled, stopping his tickling for a moment. Dan heaved in a breath and the noiret laughed. “I’ve barely done anything, and you’re already winded?”

“Shut up. It tickles a lot more when you’re helpless.” Dan stuck his tongue out at him.

“Yes, you certainly are helpless, aren’t you?” He smirked. “You know, this would be the absolute best time to try to find your tickle spots. Every. Last. One.” With the last few words, he poked Dan in the armpit on each emphasis. “Hmm, I’ve never really thought about how much fun this kind of situation would be- having you spread out to tickle, unable to stop me, making you scream with laughter, even though you can’t escape it at all…”

During Phil’s short explanation, Dan’s smile had been widening in anticipation, which he had tried to hide embarrassingly in his shoulder. It didn’t hide much, though, so he blushed heavily again.

“And not to mention that you _looove_ it, which makes it a thousand times better- so I can know you’ll giggle and blush from how much fun you’re having. Sounds like a good time, if you ask me.” Phil beamed, pinching Dan’s red cheek.

The brunet shook Phil’s hand off with a smile, turning to keep both eyes trained on Phil’s hands in anticipation (and excitement) for the official attack. Phil definitely noticed and chuckled to himself, moving his fingers ever-so slowly in the air and moving his hands as though he was deciding on where to attack next. Dan tensed and twitched at every little movement, happiness swimming in his eyes.

Phil finally gave Dan his relief by digging into his armpits once again. Dan let out the same screams he did earlier, thrashing just as hard. Phil giggled along with him, moving back on his straddling position to make room on Dan’s body.

“Ooo, are you ticklish down here?” He asked, fluttering his fingers down Dan’s ribs and back up. Dan arched his back just a bit as he let out a shriek, squirming violently to avoid the tickling fingers. “Aha! I’m guessing that’s a definite yes.”

“FUHUHUHUHUCK YOU!” Dan screamed. He shook his torso around, desperately trying to shake off the inescapable tickly feelings. Phil’s thumbs jabbed into spots on the bottom of either side of his ribs, making him squeal. “NOOHOHOHOHO!”

The tickling stopped for only a brief moment- which Dan took advantage of to catch his breath- as Phil had to take a moment to calm himself down from his sudden laughing fit.

“Oh- my- God! That _scream_!” He cackled, wrapping his arms around his waist and throwing his head back. “Oh my God, scream like that again!”

Dan shook his head rapidly with wide eyes as Phil’s hands re-approached his ribs, suddenly attaching and digging in to that one spot once again.

The brunet couldn’t help the scream that ripped from his throat, just like the last time, and shook his head back and forth fervently. Phil cackled all over again at Dan’s reaction, repeating the motion a few more times just to hear Dan’s screaming and pleading to _just stop tickling that damn spot, already!_

Even though Dan hadn’t called out a safe word, Phil ceased his tickling to give the other time to breathe.

“Having fun?” Phil asked gently, sweeping Dan’s already-slightly-sweaty fringe out of his face.

Dan’s blush returned and he smiled up at Phil, nodding excitedly.

“Good, because I’m nowhere near through with you.” The elder smirked darkly, licking his lips. Dan swallowed, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Phil suddenly perked up. “Oh! I just remembered something I got for you!”

He leapt off the bed, causing Dan to knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

“What’d you get that’s so important right now?” Dan whined, pulling at the cuffs lightly. He froze, eyes wide as Phil turned around from looking through the dresser, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Phil, you better fuck off right now and get that thing away from me!” His voice quickly rose in pitch the closer Phil got to the bed, the long feather fluttering in his grip.

“Why? Don’t you like feathers?” Phil smirked and climbed back on the bed. Dan squirmed beside him, little giggles pouring out. He twirled the feather between his fingers. “They’re so nice and soft. You should have a feel!”

Phil gently touched the soft tip of the feather to Dan’s bellybutton. He held it there for a moment to relish in Dan’s nervous giggling and fidgeting before slowly swirling it around the center of his stomach.

Dan squirmed and sucked in his stomach as much as he could, but there was no way he could get away from the light brushing of that horrible feather. The movements picked up the pace and he could no longer hold in his laughter as high-pitched giggles started pouring out.

“Yohohohohou are sohoho mehehehean…” Dan giggled out between gritted teeth, jolting just a bit as the feather hit an extra-sensitive spot.

“You think _this_ is mean?” Phil laughed, swiping the feather back over the sensitive spot again with an evil grin. “Oh babe, we are just getting started.”


	3. Chapter 3

The feather actually didn’t last long, simply because Phil felt there was so little he could do with it. Sure, it made Dan get squeaky when it brushed over bad spots, but he didn’t want squeaks- he wanted _screams_.

“I think that’s enough of that little tool for now, hm?” Phil smirked, placing the feather on the nightstand- there was no need to hide it now, anyways.

“Is that the only tool you have?” Dan breathed out, settling down from the tingles that still haunted his torso.

“For today, probably. I wanted the very first session to be a more hands-on experience.” The noiret wriggled his eyebrows, making Dan giggle and squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Maybe some other time we’ll introduce more intense tools, so you’d better behave yourself from here on out!”

Dan giggled at that, rolling his eyes. “Yes sir, Mr. Lester.”

“‘Your Highness’ will do.” Phil teased back. He smirked a little, reaching over for his phone. “Hey, you remember how you told me about your fics?”

“You mean when you went through my personal files without consulting me? Yes, I do remember, Philip.”

A glare.

“Sorry, _Your Highness_.” He corrected himself with a snooty tone, sticking his tongue out.

“You know what? I don’t like the little sassy mouth you have right there. It certainly wont do you any good while you’re stuck here, under my control, where I can just ignore that little safe word we have and all your begging and trap you here to tickle you forever and ever and ever. Huh, Mister Tough Guy?”

Chills slithered down Dan’s spine at the threats Phil gave, _especially_ about the safe word- a whole eternity of being trapped in Phil’s personal tickle prison, where he could never, ever escape no matter how much he begged?

Reality-wise, that’d be fucking _traumatizing_ , but he couldn’t deny that the fantasy of it gave him pleasurable goosebumps. Not that he’d admit it to Phil, because there’s no way he’d ever live down the whole “tickle slave” fantasy.

So even though he knew Phil would never ignore him when he’s panicking or distressed, the playful threat was enough to make him return to his submissive lee roll.

“I’m so sorry, Your Highness.” Dan squeaked out, cheeks flushing.

“Good boy.” Phil smirked cockily, coughing to continue. “As I was saying, we sort of talked about your fanfiction before, correct? Didn’t you say something about wanting to experience what you write about?”

Dan stayed silent, mouth clamped shut, as his eyes went wide.

“What? No answer?” Phil raised an eyebrow playfully. “Because that’s what I clearly remember. Something about how you kind of live vicariously through your stories.”

Dan’s cheeks glowed red.

“Which, if I’m assuming this correctly, means that all the spots, the techniques, the words used in the teasing…” Phil paused dramatically. “- is all stuff that would work _perfectly_ on you, no?

Dan bit his lip, giving Phil a cold glare.

“You fucking _wish_.” Dan spat. “Besides, some of it is about… you know, you getting attacked. Why would I write about myself when it’s about _you_ getting attacked?”

Phil felt surprised for a second before rolling his eyes with a smile. Dan has always been the type to go on the defensive when he was _really, truly_ embarrassed. This would be fun.

“Attacked? That sounds rather violent, Daniel, and I certainly don’t recall any violence in your stories! But I was the unfortunate victim of a _tickle_ attack once or twice.” He said, enunciating the t-word rather clearly.

“Whatever.” Dan scowled, not looking Phil in the eyes.

The elder smirked, seeing where this was going.

“Well, why don’t you just say _tickle_ instead? I wasn’t attacked, I was _tickled_. Like how you were _tickled_ in your stories and how you’re about to get super duper _tickled_ , hm?”

Dan blushed a bit harder, grumbling under his breath and still looking away.

“What was that?” Phil teased, leaning his ear towards Dan.

“I said I can’t say _that_ word, alright? It’s embarrassing to say for god know’s what reason! I don’t like saying or hearing it, even though I can force myself to ignore the embarrassment sometimes.” Dan admitted, still scowling but sending a very obvious timid look Phil’s well.

“Well, Daniel.” His boyfriend chuckled. “That’s useful information for later. But for now, you need to answer a simple question: where is my worst tickle spot in your stories?”

Dan look at him with wide eyes, stuttering as his blush revived itself.

“U-Um, your feet… Why?” He asked nervously.

“Because,” Phil smirked, climbing off of Dan’s hips to head towards the foot of the bed. “I want to start with my worst spots and work my way to your worst spots. So essentially, I’ll be working from the feet up, since your upper body is worse for you- and if there’s anything I’ve learned from your fics, it’s that you love teasing and absolute _torture_.” Dan watched in silent shock as Phil pull up his desk chair and spun a hairbrush in his hand with a wicked smirk. “Any last words?”

“No, no, no, Phil, you have no idea how many people have said that brushes- AHHHHHHH!” Dan screeched mid-sentence as Phil had tightly grabbed his foot and began scrubbing the brush against his sole, sending him into immediate hysterics.

“Feel nice, huh?” Phil teased, but he doubt he could be heard over Dan’s squeals.

“FUHUHUHUHUCK FUCK FUCK, _PHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIILL!!_ ” The brunet squealed, only catching a small breath as Phil decided to switch feet. “NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOU DONT UNDERSTA-AHAHAHAHAHA _PLEEEEAAASE!_ ”

Phil laughed and stopped the tickling all at once, watching Dan tremble and practically gulp in air.

“Damn! If that’s not your worst spot, then I’m terrified to tickle the rest of you!”

He saw Dan cringe and shake like a scared little kitten when he moved to put the hairbrush away.

“Break!” Dan suddenly said, exhaling shakily.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Phil asked gently, momentarily dropping the ‘cruel tickler’ act as he crawled up the bed towards Dan. When the younger twitched in fright, Phil put a soothing hand on his chest, rubbing gently. “No tickles right now. You’re safe here.”

Dan nodded, finally significantly calming down. The ruthless attack with the hairbrush was much more intense than he would’ve ever believed on those other blogs and tickling forums said.

“One day- I’m gonna- use that- hairbrush- against you.” Dan said between heaving breaths, a smile plastered on his face.

“Will you, now?” Phil smiled, continuing the soothing rubs. “Now you want to torture me in real life as well? You little sadist.”

“You need to experience how that feels, trust me.” Dan giggled, humming contently.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Phil said, sitting up a bit. “So, you ready to continue?”

“Actually-“ Dan started a bit sheepishly. “Can you let me up? I need to pee. I don’t want to make a mess.”

Phil chuckled, beginning to unclip him from the restraints.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long!” He called after Dan as he dashed off to the hall bathroom.

~~~~~~

Dan was back moments later, walking in on Phil browsing his phone on the bed.

“You ready?” Phil asked, looking up as his boyfriend entered.

“Yeah, but um…” Dan bit his lip, twirling a piece of his hair. “Can I have a hug?”

Phil cooed a bit, standing up to pull Dan into a tight hug.

“Are you having fun so far?” Phil asked, feeling Dan nod in response. “That’s good. I’m having a blast, you know.”

Dan chuckled, snuggling his face into Phil’s neck a bit. “You won’t really ignore the safe word, will you?”

“Of course not. I just wanted to rile you up a bit, and it obviously worked.” He teased. “But really, your happiness is my main priority. So are you ready to get going?”

Dan blushed, but pulled back and nodded.

Phil smirked again.

“Excellent.”

~~~~~~

After Dan was tied back up, Phil immediately took on his role again.

“You know, you like to write about my legs a lot. Got a thing for my legs, Howell?” Phil teased, running his fingers up and down the insides of Dan’s thighs. Dan giggled, his knees involuntarily trying to squeeze together to keep out the tickles. “Or are you just super ticklish here?”

“I- hehehe- I just like writing about your legs.” Dan said, squeaking at the sensitive spots as Phil brushed over them. He giggled harder as Phil began squeezing at the pressure points, going up and down until he started squeezing up his hips and sides.

“I know we were going from bottom to top, but I’m going to go a little out of order, here. I already know your worst spot is your cute little tummy here.” Phil smirked, pointing at Dan’s stomach close enough to make him squirm. “So I’m saving the best for last. Because I just missed this one little spot from earlier.”

Phil smirked and skittered his fingers up Dan’s sides to reach the pressure point on his ribs. Dan’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you d-ARE!” Dan screeched, body arching as Phil, for the second time this session, took advantage of that pressure point like there’s no tomorrow.

Dan was practically _screaming_ as Phil tortured him there over and over, only feeling slight relief when he traveled up into his armpits to attack there.

“There’s only one way to make me stop tickling here, Dan.” Phil smirked, slowing down so Dan could concentrate on what he’s saying.

“What’s that?” Dan asked, taking in air before he was tortured again.

“You have to say ‘I’m Dan and I love being tickled’.” Phil grinned evilly, digging into that spot before Dan could protest.

Dan screamed, thrashing around as Phil tortured him, just like earlier. He yanked at the handcuffs desperately as squeal after screech ripped from his throat.

“I’M NOHOHOHOHOHOT SAYING THAHAHAHAHAT!!” He objected loudly, high-pitched and frantic giggles pouring out of his mouth as Phil spidered around his ribs.

“You suuuuuure?” Phil smirked, jabbing into Dan’s tickle spot once more.

Dan yelped, shaking his head. “I’LL SAHAHAHAY IT! I’LL SAY IHIHIHIHIT!” Phil slowed down a bit, allowing Dan to breath to say: “I’m Dahahahan and I l-OVE BEING TICKLED STOHOHOHP!”

Phil grinned in victory, taking his hands off his boyfriend to let him breathe- after giving Dan a bit more ‘incentive’. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Dan breathed and glared at him, his face red. “You’re a dick, you know that?”

“I know, I know.” Phil chuckled evilly. “I’m soooo evil, huh? You must really hate how this entre tickle session was my idea because when I was planning it out, I was thinking ‘hmm Dan will really hate this!’ Isn’t that right?”

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, just get on with it. I said what you wanted, now lets go.” He giggled.

“Very well, then.” Phil laughed, trailing his fingers back up to Dan’s armpits and feathering them there a bit- just enough to make him squirm. “I think we’re almost done with this session, huh? You’ve suffered quite a bit for your first time.”

Dan giggled and squirmed a bit, smiling up at Phil.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“But first, I want to do one last spot.” Phil said, leaning down to give Dan a kiss. He trailed the kiss to his cheek and led it down his neck, making Dan scrunch up a bit.

“Your scruff tickles.” He mentioned, forcing himself to move his head away to give Phil more room.

“I know.” Phil smirked, then trailing the kisses over Dan’s chest and down to his stomach. “You know, your tummy looks super yummy right now.”

Dan giggled, shaking the handcuffs a bit.

“I think I could just eat you up!” Phil continued, leaning down and nibbling all over Dan’s stomach.

Dan’s laughter was different this time, compared to all the others. His giggles were loud and airy and fun, as opposed to when he was tickled and he laughed with boisterous, deep-bellied laughter. This was how he knew Dan’s worst (yet favorite) tickle spot.

“Mmm, so tasty!” Phil continued to tease over Dan’s frantic giggling. “It tastes even better with _raspberries_!”

He blew raspberry after raspberry into Dan’s poor stomach, making him giggle and twitch and squirm around as he fruitlessly tried to escape.

“ENOHOHOHOUGH! Enough!” He pleaded, still giggling harshly for a few moments after Phil had stopped completely.

“Was that the most incredible first time or what?” Phil stated proudly, already unclipping Dan from the bed.

Dan could only nod slightly as he caught his breath, smiling at his boyfriend.

“It was much worse than I expected, but it was amazing.”

“That’s good!” Phil said, giving him a small peck. “But you look downright exhausted. Do you want to take a nap?”

Dan reached towards him weakly as a blanket was pulled over him. “Cuddle me, first?”

Phil smiled, climbing into bed with him.

~~~~~~

After Dan had woken up from his nap, it was quite obvious that he’d need a little bit of space for the next day or two. Phil figured that being put in a very vulnerable position and nearly tortured took a lot out of a person, so he let him be for a while.

But it didn’t surprise him two days later, when Phil was sneaking back on Dan’s secret blog, that Dan written and detailed “made up” phanfiction describing the experience and making his character recall how much fun he had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can guess what the next two chapters will be about ;)


End file.
